


Forty-years of Sparkled Cider

by ANimationLOVEr99



Category: Cookie Run (Video Game)
Genre: From younger Sparkling to current day, Vampire is named Merlot, practice writing, the ship is not the main focus
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 11:46:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANimationLOVEr99/pseuds/ANimationLOVEr99
Summary: "First few years are relatively easy.Next few years are just practice to face hard life.The rest of the year are just full of never-ending struggles.....Wished I could stay within' the first few years...."-Sparkling Schröder(Sparkling Cookie)"Hmmmmmmm...*hic* Can you please tell me what your*hic*childhood is like???"-Merlot(Vampire Cookie)





	Forty-years of Sparkled Cider

I remembered living in a house, and uh...

I remembered my mother baking me apple pies, porridges, and maybe bowl of turkey??  Well, I was just too young to remember that time anyways.  I just remembered they have an exquisite taste and scent, that is all….

I remembered my father always taking business trips and discussing affairs with other richer people... Whenever he comes home just in time, it's always 'business this, business that, blah blah, blah!"

God, now I sounded a bit stupid...

_Hey Hey HEy!  At least *hic* you are getting to the good pa-*hic*-rt!!  Man this wine cup needs more wine cup! *hic*!_

Goddammit Merlot! You sorta ruined it!  Ah well, where shall I begin?

 


End file.
